the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Lee Rampy Interview
The interview was held by JackDelMars. Dana Lee Rampy portrays a Savior, and later a Kingdom resident on The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ''' I'm an extra who has had the extreme honor of being a Savior AND a member of the Kingdom. '''When did you find out your character was going to die and what was filming her death scene like? I found out the day of the shoot. It was a rather anti-climatic death. I was part of the group that came for the weapons against Carol at the bridge camp. You can hear the gunshots while Rick and Daryl are in the hole but you don't see the actually killing. While laying there (dead) a herd or walkers storm the camp and destroy it. The actual filming was amazing. Greg Nicotero was the director and actually bloodied us up himself. What was it like finding out you were being brought back as a member of the Kingdom, despite dying in the previous episode? I was elated. TWD is the most amazing set I have ever worked on (including Marvel). Since my death is not seen very well, (just a lump in the background) I was told to color my hair and change my look a little and re-apply. I was estatic to get a call back. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? ''' I've watched the show from the beginning but have never really read the comics. They are beautifully done but I'm not good with potential spoilers even though the show doesn't mirror the comics. '''Did your character have a name/back story that was not shown/cut? If not did you make one up for yourself? I made one up for myself, but was nothing but a Savior in the script. I was a Negan loyalist who had been an investigator for a large Police department. I'm a retired officer in real life so it was an easy sell lol. Were there any scenes that you were in that didn't make it post-production? If so, what happened in them? Last season there was a big Negan speech that didn't air that I was a part of. This year there are a lot of scenes that I am juuuuuuuust off camera but I have the satisfaction of knowing that I was part of that and it's all worth it. How many episodes have you appeared in so far? I filmed in 2 last season and 10 this season I believe. Who are your favorite characters in the show currently? King Ezekiel, Negan and Jerry. I've had the honor of filming with their actors and am overwhelmed by their kindness and professionalism. What was the atmosphere like on set, being on such a serious show? ''' It's very serious with it's vision and when it's time to get down to work everyone knows it, but it's not uptight if that makes sense. It's so much like a big family, even the smallest background part is taken extremely serious. But that's not to say we don't have fun. The absolute worst day on set is better than any other day, even Disneyland lol. We do have a lot of fun. How could you not? '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? In the Rick dream sequence in his last episode, episode 905, where he walks through the sea of dead bodies, I was placed close to Carol and Daryl and Machonne's legs were draped over mine. We had a great time with the awkwardness of spooning and laying head to head with other actors. Melissa and I had a fun time trying to hold our breath for long periods of time. It was a sad moment in the show but one of the most fun days on set. Also working with Khary Payton is such a riot. I'm a big fan of Teen Titans and he's constantly quoting Cyborg for the kids on set. It's magical. How did you get your role on the show? Last year there was a last minute call for someone who was familiar with shooting and weapons. I submitted rather quickly and was lucky enough to be chosen. After that I was called back for the last two episodes of Season 8 and then subsequently filmed episodes 1-6 of season 9. And four more later on in the Season. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Being a part (if not just a wee small part) of something so awesome! Also, I have made the most amazing group of background and set friends. We even had our own "wrap party" at a restaurant in Senoia. I am lucky to know these hard working folks!! I miss them terribly. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Not at the moment. I've spent so much time away from my job at Kiss 102.7 in Carrollton, Ga in the last month that I need to focus for a bit lol. I am one half of the Luke and Dana Show in the mornings. Thank you so much for the interview on behalf of the whole wiki! We really appreciate it! It was my pleasure! Category:Interviews